


国产里番：渡我08

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [8]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 看上一章。





	国产里番：渡我08

季肖冰用过点心，漱过口，躺在床上又倦倦的睡了。高瀚宇看着他的面孔，心里五味杂陈，却又渐渐冷下来。  
季肖冰方才说不想要龙胎，他看得出是认真的。  
故而这会儿又想到别处：这蛇妖平生不做恶事，不过肖想报恩，到底是人间话本子看多了，也不关他的事情。偏偏自己非要渡化他，最后渡出个雌雄兼具的身体，还渡出个胎儿，怎么看，季肖冰都该不高兴。  
大抵是他心善，不肯直言，伤害自己罢了。  
高瀚宇这般想着，便打定主意不令季肖冰再为难。只是这胎儿总要生下，届时他便带回自己修行的仙山抚育。  
至于补充季肖冰损失的修为和元气，除却阳精之外，其他体液自然也可以。  
高瀚宇将颈上佛珠取下，拆了一枚金珠，置于掌心，以灵力熔成一柄小刀，在掌心割了一下，只见一道红痕，血都没出，便很快愈合。  
高瀚宇又取一枚佛珠，与那小刀重新熔铸，如此反复七八回，才终于在掌心见了血。  
趁着季肖冰熟睡，高瀚宇去买了马与车，又买些软垫与酸口鲜果蜜饯。第二天两人便以马车代步，季肖冰躺在软垫上，将帘子掀开看风景，不时探出头去看一看。那串原本塞进雌穴的数珠这会儿在他腕子上，因两人体格差的大，在高瀚宇手上正合适的数珠，越发衬托得季肖冰腕骨纤细。  
及中午时分，两人在一处停下，又将马车驶入林中，以避正午酷热。这四下无人，季肖冰觉着饿了，料想子宫中的胎儿要吃东西，便扯着高瀚宇的衣角，将他带去林中一片空旷地，恰有一块大石可供坐卧。  
“小和尚吃斋饭，我也要吃点东西。”季肖冰自觉话说得又隐晦又直接，只等高瀚宇将袈裟卸了，将僧裤前襟解了。  
不想高瀚宇却拿出一柄黄金小刀，往自己掌心割了几下，后攥起来，凑在他唇边。  
“料想你也不愿同我苟且，血中精气一样充足，你便饮些鲜血吧。”  
季肖冰闻言，脑后一炸，又是羞又是恼。  
这和尚是什么意思？羞辱自己么？  
妖类修行无外乎两种，顺应天地的慢慢来，日月精华一样不缺，多少年才能化成人形，再就是走邪魔外道，食人肉、饮人血，将人这天眷灵物所蕴的精气转到自己身上。  
季肖冰不爱修行，却知道邪魔外道是万万不能走的。  
只可惜许多修成人形之前的妖物，本也是茹毛饮血的兽类，对于点灯熬油的苦修，更加扛不住血食的诱惑。  
况且高瀚宇以佛性异兽投胎人类，此时鲜血美味异常。  
季肖冰喉口咯咯作响，双唇紧闭，只为不让化成蛇信的舌头露出来。那双水润明亮的眼睛也变了模样，圆形瞳孔一时拉长一时变回，最后终是无法克制，成了细长针形，虹膜也变作冷黄色泽，已然是蛇的模样了。  
“快些吃罢，吃了就好受了。”  
高瀚宇见他这般模样，亦是不忍，却只好狠下心冷着脸来说话。  
季肖冰眼中蕴泪，伸出分叉的信子，舔了一口将要滴落的红血。  
本该是极为鲜美的体液，这会儿只有血腥。季肖冰咽不下去，只觉口中都是咸味与铁锈味，硬要往下咽，便是胃里翻江倒海，他僵在那儿一会儿，便捂着喉咙，垂头哕起来，因没吃什么固体的食物，这会儿也只吐出点清水。  
“你——”  
季肖冰用袖口擦了擦嘴角，却发现脸上还有眼泪。  
原是因血腥气呕吐的时候，眼泪也流出来了。  
他推开过来搀扶的高瀚宇，化作蛇态，几下便远了。  
高瀚宇心中一阵怅然，忽而记起他身上佛枷锁扣，不能离自己太远，便立刻跑着去追，终于是在水涧小溪边寻到踪迹。  
季肖冰本体是条白蛇，并不过于粗苯，四指宽，长长的一把，灵秀可爱。  
这会儿他蜷缩着，尾巴浸在溪水中，头低低的埋下。  
高瀚宇走过去，小心不触碰中段胞宫位置，将蛇抱了起来。  
季肖冰却是恼火了，张开嘴便要咬他，两根牙齿尖锐。  
高瀚宇只说：“我错了。”  
季肖冰又嘶了一声。  
高瀚宇见他没有攻击的打算，便盘腿坐下，小心地将拇指从侧边插入蛇口内，慢慢磨尖牙。季肖冰本体也有些热度，大概因为怀了龙胎，这才热起来，拇指磨着，不防便往里深入，只觉喉口内别是一番有趣触感。  
白蛇猛地抽身出来，在离他不远的地方化成人形，嘴角还沾着涎水。  
“反反复复，你有病么？”季肖冰叱道。“和尚，你莫要同我装了，你嫌我麻烦，或是觉着孩子麻烦，不要就是，何苦先是同我欢爱，又让我喝血，你羞辱我？”  
高瀚宇张口想辩解，却发现无从辩解。  
但他不想让季肖冰误解。  
无法之下，只好催动佛枷，让季肖冰自己扑过来，捏着他的手，按上自己胯间硬物。  
“我以为你不喜欢。”高瀚宇说。  
季肖冰一怔，另一只手抽了高瀚宇一巴掌，没用太多力道。  
“呸。”他啐了一口。“你这小和尚，果真不是好人，欲擒故纵也和你季大爷玩？”  
高瀚宇将手伸进他衣服里，又想到这衣服也是他灵力化的，索性直接拿自己的灵力将衣服毁了，手指寻到雌穴花核，轻轻捻了起来。  
“你……你放开我！”  
季肖冰挣几下挣不脱，反被高瀚宇弄得腿脚酸软，一时流了不少水，尽沾在僧裤上。  
“你受胎不久，虽已稳当，到底不好进去弄。”高瀚宇一边说，一边沾着雌穴流出的淫水，将后头紧闭的肉穴揉开，一会儿已经三指进出。  
季肖冰跨坐着，像是自己坐在他指头上似的。他浑身没力气，又怕小和尚伤口未愈，动起来又流一手血，闻着难受。  
待捉起手掌看，发觉掌心平滑，毫无疮疤。  
正想问时，高瀚宇已经小心扶着他的腰，将龟头抵在久未造访的肉穴入口，慢慢推了进去。一时解了体内无名搔痒，便要榨出精来填饱肚子，季肖冰本想发作一番，至少让小和尚知道自己脾气大，奈何肠腔含着阳具，已经谄媚地收缩讨好起来。高瀚宇手指又玩他雌穴外头，片刻便气力全失，只好靠着宽厚的肩膀。  
这日两人席天幕地媾和，也不管别的，竟似返归兽类本性。高瀚宇担心季肖冰情动太过伤到肚腹，只在里头射了一回，就将他抱回马车上温存。那马车车厢不算大，季肖冰觉得两人太挤，索性变回蛇形，任由高瀚宇手指捉着他的尾巴玩。  
“你摸哪儿呢！”季肖冰以秘法传音入耳，尾巴一甩，在尊者手背打出一个红印子。  
高瀚宇放在顺着尾巴往上捋，直捋到子宫处，觉得那儿微微鼓起，看又看不出来。  
“你没摸过猫？”季肖冰又讥讽道。“你不知道蛇鳞也是顺着长的？你把我鳞都摸乱了！”  
变回蛇身不过一刻，季肖冰又觉得冷，遂循着高瀚宇手腕爬到他衣服里头，跟臂缠金似的挂在上头，只露出小小蛇头，不多时又睡着了。


End file.
